Peanut Butter and Powdered Doughnuts
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Another summer and more demigods at camp.  Yet Percy finds out he has a sibling and another gets kidnapped so the gang has to go find the child.  Collab with SweetDragonSeeker
1. Who Are You

_**Author's Note: Back with yet another story. This is my second collaboration. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**As SweetDragonSeeker would say, we're just playing in their sandbox. I only own Rosaleen, Colin, Andy, and Stephen. SweetDragonSeeker owns Jarred, Katerina, and Tess. Otherwise Rick Riordan owns everyone else.**_

When Percy walked into camp, he could feel all eyes on him. Annabeth sauntered over to him with a smile.

"Hey, why is everyone staring?" Percy asked. Annabeth grinned.

"We got some new campers," She answered. That didn't really answer his question, but by then they had arrived at his cabin.

"See you at training," Annabeth said. She gave him a quick kiss before she left. He walked into the cabin and stopped short. In front of him stood a slim, pale young woman. She had black hair that hung two inches below her shoulders and when she turned to face him, he saw her eyes were bright blue.

"Who are you?" tumbled from his mouth.

"Princess of England Rosaleen Boleyn," She answered coolly and lifted her chin a little. Her name jogged a thought but Percy couldn't place it. Percy could almost see a crown resting on her head.

"And who are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. If Percy didn't know better, he'd say she was looking down her nose at him.

"Percy…Percy Jackson, _head counselor of this cabin_. What are you doing here?" Percy answered putting emphasis on his position.

"Well, obviously I'm the daughter of Poseidon," she answered haughtily. Percy couldn't help but hate her. He rolled his eyes and unpacked quietly, occasionally muttering petulantly about how he liked Tyson better. Once he was finished he left the cabin. He heard Rosaleen follow behind him. They reached the training ground, and he walked over to Jarred.

"Hey," Percy said. Jarred was tall, around 6'3'', lean, had curly black hair, and amber eyes. He was also the head counselor for the Nike cabin.

"See you met your roommate," Jarred said as he nodded toward a group of four. Percy could see Rosaleen surrounded by three boys. All were taller than her: one had short, spiky, dirty blonde hair; another had a mop of curly brown hair; and the final one had short, spiky red hair.

"Who are they?" Percy asked.

"Colin Knox, son of Aphrodite, is the blonde; Andrew Roosevelt, son of Athena, is the brunette; and Stephen O'Connor, son of Hepestaus, the red head," Jarred answered. Annabeth walked over and nodded at Jarred.

"Those four aren't the only new campers," she added. "There are two more: Katerina Arcon, daughter of Apollo and Tess Reinmen, daughter of Hecate," she gestured to the Apollo and Hecate cabins.

"Annabeth, why does the name Boleyn sound familiar?" Percy asked thoughtfully.

"King Henry the Eighth, Anne Boleyn; any bells ringing?" Annabeth asked resignedly.

"Oh. Shouldn't she be dead then?" Percy asked.

"Hypothetically, yes; they should all be dead." Annabeth replied.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Nico fished them out," Jarred replied, straight faced. Percy's face was priceless; it basically said 'are you serious?'

"Nah, just kidding. They got stuck in the Lotus Hotel or, as it was called in their time, the Lotus Tavern/Bar," Jarred said. Percy nodded and glanced back at the new group.

"Okay…"

Rosaleen sat on the shore with the water up to her waist. Colin was stretched out on his back in the sand nearby. His shirt was off, and the stylized cross on his right peck stood in stark relief against his light skin, showing how new it was. He had gotten it because he had lost a drunken bet with Stephen who sat next to him with Andy on his other side. Further down the beach, Jarred was playing cards with a water nymph. The nymph was winning – for now. Rosaleen was creating waves absently as Stephen and Colin bickered, as usual. Those two were always fighting, or so it seemed. Luckily the water helped her think and relax. By now everyone in camp knew she was a princess, with the exception of the few who didn't listen to rumors.

"Rose! Watch it!" Andy called. Rosaleen looked up and realized that the waves had reached all the way up the beach to slosh the boys.

"Hey, Princess! I was winning!" Jarred yelled angrily as his cards were swept away by the water.

"Oops. You want me to get them back?" Rose asked, pulling them out of the water. He shook his head as one of the cards fell apart.

"No," he said with a sigh, getting up and walking away.

"Way to go, lass." Stephen said. Rosaleen sighed and rolled her eyes at her 'brother'. They were a weird group. Two from old England, one of Scottish/Irish decent, and Theodore Roosevelt's son; it just went to show that even drastically different people could get along.

_**Read and Review please.**_


	2. Dream Sequence

_**Author's Note: We're going to give you a better grip of the characters and introduce you to a couple that you haven't met yet. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**As SweetDragonSeeker would say, we're just playing in their sandbox. I only own Rosaleen, Colin, Andy, and Stephen. SweetDragonSeeker owns Jarred, Katerina, and Tess. Otherwise Rick Riordan owns everyone else.**_

Andy walked around the cabins, giving Rosaleen and Colin time to fight. His Straight Jacket Oakley sunglasses in white chrome with Positive Red Iridiu lenses rested on the front of his shirt. As he passed the Apollo cabin, he heard someone singing softly. Andy stopped and listened; there was a girl visible through the open door to the cabin. She was about 5'4'', light skinned, slim, and had flaxen blonde hair that was curled so it framed her face. She was cleaning something out of the cabin. He watched until she turned to see him. Her light blue eyes widened.

"Sorry. I was just passing by." Andy apologized. He was about to leave but stopped himself.

"You have a really pretty voice, by the way," Andy complimented. "I'm Andrew Roosevelt, but everyone calls me Andy." With that, he left and headed for the Hephaestus cabin. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but it was different. He smiled when he noticed Stephen was sitting on the grass tinkering with something.

"What are you working on?" Andy asked.

"That torc Rose wanted." Stephen answered as he stood up. He held the silver band between his fingers. The ends were shaped like dragon's heads and almost matched the one Stephen wore on his right wrist except there was a small ruby stone set between the heads.

"She'll like that." Andy said as they walked toward the training grounds.

Colin had taken up the duty of training Rosaleen after the two had been spirited away from the palace, a place which Rosaleen never missed a moment of – all the other wives of the king had always wanted her around. Stephen and Andy were used to seeing Colin with Rosaleen on the ground, his sword pressed to her neck but when they walked up they realized the roles were reversed. Rosaleen had the tip of her bronze blade pressed to his throat.

"The student won this round," Stephen said. Andy nodded his head and examined her sword. The base had "Láfyra sto nikiti" inscribed upon it. The hilt was silver, and had a dragon's head holding a large ruby in its mouth. The hilt was in the shape of a trident.

"I think we're done for the day." Colin said as he pushed the blade away from his throat and got to his feet, using Rosaleen's arm for leverage.

"How's it feel to get your arse handed to you by our princess?" Stephen asked. Colin glared but shrugged.

"She got the better of me this time." Colin said. Andy smiled over at Rose. Said princess pressed the ruby on the sword, causing it to shrink to the size of a trident charm, which she hooked back onto the charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Andy waited for Rose to reach him before walking, the two falling into step together, "What do you think of your brother?" Andy asked.

"Who? Percy? I haven't decided yet," Rosaleen answered with a slight smile. Andy looked back and saw Colin and Stephen arguing with each other. Stephen wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a young woman. She had black hair that was wavy and reached her mid back, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

"Sorry lass. Didn't see you there," Stephen said as he helped her up. Andy and Rosaleen exchanged looks and a knowing smile.

"Just watch where you're going," she snapped before she continued on her way, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Strange," Stephen muttered and stuck his hands in his pockets. Andy looked forward and couldn't help but love how everything felt. It almost felt like he was back at home with his brothers and sisters. He missed joking around with Kermit, Archie, Theodore Jr., and Quentin the most though. Andy had been born a year after Alice. His older sister and Theodore's first wife. Alice had been named for her mother too.

"Hey, Andy, you look a million miles off," Rose whispered as she touched his shoulder.

"Sorry. Just thinking about my family." He whispered. Rose offered him her own sad smile.

"At least you knew your father." She replied. Andy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay; you've got us." Andy said.

"I suppose." Rosaleen said with a thoughtful smile. Andy chuckled and they heard the familiar sounds of scuffling.

"Can't they not fight?" Andy asked. Rosaleen shrugged.

"You'd figure the son of the Goddess of Love wouldn't fight." Rosaleen answered.

During dinner time it was unusually tense at the Poseidon table. They had already made the offering and Percy looked out of the corner of his eye at his sister. He was curious to what she was drinking.

"What are you drinking?" He asked at last.

"It's called cider. I don't drink anything that is blue or bubbly." Rosaleen answered, with a pointed glance at his own bubbly blue coke. Percy sighed. It seemed he would never get along with his sister. He looked at the charm bracelet on her left wrist. There was a lion charm; a charm to the right of the lion with a coat of arms which had three lines; and diagonal from the coat of arms was the same image; and across from two lions were three fleur-de-lis in a triangle pattern. There was also a B charm, and finally a bronze trident that didn't match the silver of the bracelet. Percy then saw that she was toying with a heart on a silver chain. A key shaped hole was missing from the side of the heart.

"What's wrong with your necklace?" Percy asked.

"My brother just likes to joke that he's holding the key until someone is worthy to hold it." Rosaleen answered. Percy and Rosaleen sat quietly as they finished eating. Percy then walked toward his cabin while she stayed to talk with her 'brothers' briefly. Percy looked up when she walked in with a smile on her face. Percy didn't ask but saw the glitter of silver on her right wrist. Percy turned out his light and went to sleep. Rosaleen's light followed after his.

A Cyclops with brown hair was chasing something, shouting what sounded like 'peanut butter' and 'powdered doughnuts' at intervals, until something knocked him out and tied him up and took him somewhere the dreamer couldn't see. The image shifted until it showed a darkened room with torches.

A man stood with a hood pulled over his face, obscuring it from view. A boy stood in front of him with the shadow from the brim of a baseball cap covering his face.

"How is he?" the man asked.

"Um, well, he's quiet for now," the boy answered.

"This is our only way to get him," the man muttered.

"It's not my fault. How do you even know he'll find out?" the boy asked.

"I'm sure someone will tell him," The man said.

"As you wish," the boy said before leaving.

"Come and get him," the man murmured to the darkness.

Rosaleen sat up and looked at Percy who had jumped from bed and was freaking out about someone named Tyson.

"I had this dream about a Cyclops," Rosaleen said.

"Tyson's been kidnapped!" Percy said.

"Who is Tyson?" Rosaleen asked, noticing that Percy ignored her earlier comment, which ticked her off.

"A Cyclops. Our brother," Percy said.

"Oh." Rosaleen said. She watched as her brother continued to panic, wondering how it came to be that she had yet another brother who was a... Cyclops.

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
